


dongle

by teamozera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, what the fucking fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamozera/pseuds/teamozera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they do the dongle touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	dongle

**Author's Note:**

> gay

zeller and will have romantic candlelit dinner  
they eat yummy food prepared by cannibal (shh they don't know) (and tbh the food was kinda not good)  
then will reach under table and stroke zeller's baby stick  
"NO Will I AM STR9" zeller cried out in mixed horror and pleasure  
then will ate some more food and said "shhhhhhhhhhhhhh let me touch your dingle"  
zeller then let him touch his temptation wand and they did the do on the food table  
then winston walks into the room and smiles  
"good game" he said in dog language then he touched himself

*~THE END~*

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't take this seriously


End file.
